In modern society, unwanted fires sometimes result from solid fuel candles that are lit and then left unattended. The need for safer candles to help guard against the tragedies that can unfold from unwanted fires remains important. An object of the present invention a self extinguishing safety candle wick is to make solid fuel candles safer and to lessen the likelihood of unwanted fires in those areas where candles are burned.